1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tools for orthopedic operations, and in particular to motorized surgical tools for resecting bones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical tools have been used for resecting bone, such as in hip replacement operations. Typically a hole is drilled within a bone, such as a femur, for placement of a pin for securing members together. In some circumstances, a second surgery may be required for further orthopedic restorations, often requiring replacement of a joined member, such as a donor bone or artificial member. It is desirable that prior adhesives for securing the previously joined member to the bone be removed, without removing excessive bone. The prior adhesive may be removed using a rotary tool having a powered cutting end.
This procedure may be performed with the powered cutting end of the rotary tool submersed within an irrigation fluid for removing heat from the bone tissue to prevent bone necrosis. Cuttings from the bone and adhesive are suspended as particulates in the irrigation fluid, making it difficult for a surgeon to visually inspect the area of the specimen to determine when the prior adhesive has been removed and obstructing inspection of the bone interior being resected.